Smiley breakup
by CSI Torchwood
Summary: Hank's left Sara, now he wants her back.
1. Phone call

Smiley break-up

Sara sat up, hearing a knock at her front door. Without looking through the peep-hole, Sara opened the door to a flustered looking Hank. "Hank, what the hell?" "Sara, please. I'm sorry I need you back." "Hank, you cheated on me. Go away." "Please Sara." "GO!" Hank turned away and left. He heard the slam of her door and sighed.

Sara went back to sleep, but was awoken 2 hours later by the ringing of the phone. "Sidle." "_Sara, it's Hank._" "Hank? For gods sake, leave me alone!" "_Sara please hear me out_." "No, you listen." "_What…_" But he was interrupted by a song staring on Sara's side.

"When you first left me  
>I was wanting more<br>But you were fucking that girl next door  
>What'cha do that for?<br>What'cha do that for?

When you first left me  
>I didnt know what to say<br>I've never been on my own that way  
>Just sat by myself all day<p>

I was so lost back then  
>But with a little help from my friends<br>I found the light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan<br>And it's only because you are feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
>It makes me smile<br>Yeah it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while  
>But then I just smile<br>I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me  
>You say that you want me back<br>(Want me back)  
>And I tell you it don't mean jack<br>(It don't mean jack)  
>No it don't mean jack<br>(No it don't mean jack)

I couldn't stop laughing  
>No I just couldn't help myself<br>See you messed up my mental health  
>I was quite unwell<p>

I was so lost back then  
>But with a little help from my friends<br>I found the light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan<br>And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
>It makes me smile<br>Yeah it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while  
>But then I just smile<br>I go ahead and smile  
>La la la<p>

At first when I see you cry  
>(When I see you cry)<br>It makes me smile  
>(It makes me smile)<br>Yeah it makes me smile  
>(Yeah it makes me smile)<p>

At worst I feel bad for a while  
>(I feel bad for a while)<br>But then I just smile  
>(But then I just smile)<br>I go ahead and smile  
>(I go ahead and smile)<br>La la la

At first when I see you cry  
>(When I see you cry)<br>It makes me smile  
>(It makes me smile)<br>Yeah it makes me smile  
>(It makes me smile)<p>

At worst I feel bad for a while  
>(I feel bad for a while)<br>But then I just smile  
>(Then I just smile)<br>I go ahead and smile  
>(I go ahead and smile)"<p>

Then all Hank could hear was the dail tone. "Sara..."


	2. Paramedic

Sara and Cath turned up to their B&E were a girl was being treated by paramedics. Hank was with them. "Sara."

"Hank, listen…"

"Sara, please…"

"_#I remember way back way back when  
>I said i never wanna see your face again<br>Cause you were loving yes you're loving somebody else  
>And I knew oh yes I knew I couldn't control myself<br>And now they bring you back into my life again  
>And so I put on a face just like your friend's<br>But I think you know oh yes you know whats going on  
>Cause the feelings in me oh yes in me are burning strong<em>

_But I will never be your stepping stone  
>Take it all or leave me alone<br>I will never be your stepping stone  
>I'm standing upright on my own<em>

_You used to call me up from time to time  
>And it would be so hard for me not to cross the line<br>The words of love layed on my lips just like a curse  
>And i knew oh yes i knew they'd only make it worse<br>And now you have the nerve to play along  
>Just like the maestro beats in a song<br>You got your kicks you get your kicks from playing me  
>And the less you give the more i want so foolishly<em>

_But I will never be your stepping stone  
>Take it all or leave me alone<br>I will never be your stepping stone  
>I'm standing upright on my own...<em>

_No I will never be your stepping stone  
>Take it all or leave me alone<br>I will never be your stepping stone  
>I'm standing upright on my own<em>

_Never be your stepping stone  
>Take it all or leave me alone<br>I will never be your stepping stone  
>I'm standing upright on my own.#"<em>

Cath patted Sara on the back as they walked into the house.


End file.
